Time Travel! No Way!
by Kairia'sYami
Summary: The nations find out why it is best to never talk about time travel in front of America. CRACK! Based off of (semi-)true events.


**A/N: Hello all!~ For all my returning readers...please don't kill me for updating!~ I've hit a massive writer's block for all my stories.**

**Eheh...anywho, this short fic was inspired by a similar rant of mine as I prepared to do my math homework.**

**I wanted to share it with someone, but with all my "friends" being authors here on , I thought I'd make it a fanfiction. So I did, and I used Hetalia because I am currently obsessed with it.**

**For the full backstory and original rant, check out the author's note at the bottom. Now without further a-**

**Kairia: Yami, wait!**

**What?**

**Kairia: You haven't put the disclaimer. *Receives deadpan look* Fine, fine. My Yami doesn't own Hetalia, no matter how much she wishes she does.**

**Finally. Anyway, story...START!~**

**(By the way, when I say short, I mean really, really, short. Like three paragraphs long short.)**

* * *

><p>It was oddly quiet at the monthly World Meeting. There was no bickering, no perving, and no shouting about heros. However, all the nations but America were gathered, and they were having a discussion about time travel and the things they would change.<br>England was talking about what he would have done - something about being a better father/brother figure and the American Revolution? - when America burst into the room, shouting.

"Nononono! No time travel! That would be bad! I mean, what if Iggy stopped his past self from taxing my people?! Then they may not have revolted, and I wouldn't have become a country and the Allies would have lost the World Wars without my help and the Germany would have taken over the world and then Russia would have beat Germany and-OHMYGOD WE'D ALL BE COMMUNIST AND THAT GOES AGAINST THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS AND SO A PARADOX MIGHT FORM AND THEN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WOULD EXPLODE AND WE'D ALL DIE!"

By the end of his rant he was shrieking hysterically, his voice shrill as he pulled out his hair in worry.

The other countries edged away from him, England muttering to France, "We will never, ever talk about time travel in front of America ever again. Agreed?"  
>France was too stunned by the display of insanity in front of him that all he could say was "Oui".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how'd you like it? Funny? Absolutely horrible? Should I (metaphorically) burn it? Reviews are cool and flames will be used to bake yummy cookies.**

**Anyway, here's the backstory/original rant:**

_My younger brother was complaining about the fact he failed his math test, so he had to sit on the wall (he's in elementary school). In turn, I complained about my math just because._

_He then began talking about how someday he's gonna invent two things: one, a time machine; and two, an instant-information-downloader. He wanted to travel back in time, download all the info for elementary school math into his younger self's head, and then head back to his time._

_Now, before I proceed, please note that it was 8:30 at night, I had just had a cup of hot cocoa, I had 20 more math problems to do and I had just finished my English assignment which was to read and annotate a chapter in the most horrible and annoying book that ever existed. I was a little crazy._

_So, I go on this rant:_

"_**NO! That'd be bad! What if soon you have to go to a math camp in Canada or Switzerland or something and after you leave Russia declares war on us and nukes us and we all die but you and so you, in the future, give your past self knowledge that, since you didn't have to go to the camp, you died too, which would mean you would never get to give your past self the knowledge that caused you to die and so a paradox would be created and THE UNIVERSE WOULD EXPLODE AND WE'D ALL DIE! AHHHHH!**_"

_Yeah, I was a little off today...did you guys know that it's the 10th, not the 9th? I learned that today. In a very embarrassing way._

_Anywho, by the time I was finished I was shrieking, so my mom had to tell me to shut up. It was very humorous._

**Anyway, please give me a review or whatever. Tell me which you like better, my original rant or the Hetalia version. Oh, and tell me about any errors, please and thanks!~**


End file.
